


Experimentation

by StardustLewd



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustLewd/pseuds/StardustLewd
Summary: Stitch knew about sex. He was programmed with all that knowledge baked in, albeit mostly in the ways it could be used against his victims. But knowing about something on paper is vastly different from getting actual firsthand experience...
Relationships: Stitch | Experiment 626/Original Character(s), Stitch | Experiment 626/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Oral

As Stitch exited the lighthouse, his only real plan was returning home. He’d stayed at the lighthouse with Sparky far longer than he’d planned to, and he knew he ought to get home soon.

But just as he set his eyes on the beach, he noticed something. First off, the beach was just about empty. Second, it was only “just about” empty because there was one man sitting beneath a tree. And third, that man was doing something that was completely foreign to Stitch.

He was stroking his erect penis, as if attempting to bring himself to orgasm.

See, Stitch had been programmed with knowledge of reproduction. It was one of those things he just knew since he was created. But that knowledge only extended so far. The idea that someone would bring themselves to orgasm when they were all on their own… It didn’t confuse Stitch exactly, he knew that an orgasm was generally pleasurable, but inducing it on yourself, that was a foreign concept to him.

Hesitantly, Stitch walked somewhat closer to the human to get a closer look. Stitch soon heard the man making noises, groans not of pain but of apparent pleasure. But more than that, Stitch smelled something:

Stitch had no idea how to describe it other than a scent that aroused Stitch himself. Odds were it was something that normal human noses couldn’t possibly detect, at least not so strongly, but to Stitch? It was as if he’d been dipped in a vat of liquid arousal.

Stitch’s own penis quickly grew erect, and he couldn’t help but moan from desire, drawing the attention of the man, who gasped in shock. “Christ!” He exclaimed, before looking back at Stitch with a glare.

“Sorry.” Stitch said, realizing that he was most likely committing some societal wrong.

The man sighed. “No, it’s… it’s okay. Well, not really, actually. You can’t just spy on people like that. It’s really creepy, especially if you’re peeping on someone while he’s jacking off.”

Stitch tilted his head in confusion. “Jacking off?”

The man shrugged. “You know, masturbating?” When Stitch still seemed confused, the man elaborated. “Doing what I just did?”

Stitch nodded his head. “Stitch understands.” He didn’t actually understand.

“The point is,” the man said, “you can’t watch people when they’re doing that. At least, like, not without permission.”

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Stitch spoke up again. “Can Stitch watch?”

The man’s jaw dropped before he cleared his throat. “Well, uh… I guess I don’t see why not?” He seemed almost dumbfounded by the query.

Stitch sat down in front of the man. Taking a glance at his clothing revealed a name tag, revealing to Stitch that the man’s name was Kevin.

Kevin took a moment to get started again, seemingly not used to having an audience, before continuing as he did before.

Stitch marveled at the act, but not without a look at what his own penis looked like when erect. It was as red as ever but there was some stuff that he’d never seen before. A knot near the base, to start. It reminded Stitch of how Jumba said he took anatomical inspiration from canines. But there were also some ridges along the bottom of the shaft, which he could only imagine were a trait of alien canines, or Jumba’s own original idea.

Soon enough, Kevin moaned in pleasure again, bringing Stitch’s attention back to him.

Stitch stared in awe at Kevin’s cock. Not that Stitch had any real reference for how a human penis would be, but Stitch was mesmerized nevertheless.

Stitch started rubbing his own penis, and he suddenly understood. He knew that genital stimulation felt good, but that knowledge didn’t hold a candle to what it was like to feel that sensation himself.

And with the two of them staring into each other’s eyes, it felt to Stitch as if he and Kevin were sharing the most intimate kind of moment they could.

Out of nowhere, Stitch felt a strange urge. He stopped touching his own penis, and crawled right up to Kevin’s.

Kevin followed Stitch’s lead and laid his hands down on the sand. “What’s up?” He asked.

After a couple of seconds, Stitch stuck out his tongue and licked Kevin’s dick. Kevin gasped in surprise, as Stitch appreciated the taste. It was hard for Stitch to describe the taste exactly, but what he knew for a fact was that it was delicious and he needed more. So, he licked it again. And again. And again, and again.

Judging from the sounds Kevin was making, and the expression on his face when Stitch looked up, it felt many times better than simple masturbation. 

Soon Stitch felt the need to do something more than just lick. So, he took the logical next step, and put his mouth around Kevin’s member.

Kevin moaned in absolute pleasure, which Stitch naturally took as his signal to go further. He went down further and took in the entire thing. Then, with nowhere else to go, he simply bobbed his head up and down. 

Stitch couldn’t help but think, as he had his fun, that it was sort of like a lollipop. He took it into his mouth like a lollipop, licked it like a lollipop, and treasured the taste of his delicious treat like he would a lollipop.

Stitch’s sense of time just about vanished for that moment. It felt like everything vanished, in fact. All Stitch could comprehend in that moment was Kevin’s cock, his own mouth and tongue around it, and the arousal of both of them.

Stitch snapped out of it when Kevin grasped his head and held it in one place around his throbbing member. Suddenly, Stitch’s mouth was filled with semen. And if Stitch treasured the taste of cock, the taste of cum was like an all-expenses-paid trip to heaven. He wished he could drink a dozen glasses of the stuff every day, wished he could take a swim in it, bathe in it, live it…

And because of that wondrous feeling, Stitch felt his own climax coming. He could feel large surges of spunk traveling up his shaft before being forcefully fired into the sand beneath him. Releasing cum just as his gullet was being filled with it, Stitch felt as if he was in sexual euphoria.

But, with orgasm being the climax, it of course had to end. Soon, Kevin started firing blanks. And only a few seconds after that, his member started to soften. Stitch whined like a dog denied its treat, as Kevin pulled out of his mouth, and even Stitch’s orgasm petered out.

Kevin took a deep breath as he stood up, a silly smile on his face. “Man… I can’t believe how great this was. You were so clueless about something as simple as masturbation, I’d have never expected you to give such good blowjobs!”

Stitch simply nodded silently as he pondered, in a post-coital daze, whether that might be his one true place. He quickly decided, as the lust died down, that of course it wasn’t. He was very happy with the home he already had, thank you very much. But… if it was possible for him to have a second calling, a second place he belonged… could it be related to this?

It was something for him to consider in the future, if nothing else.

“So, uh… Stitch, was it?” Kevin questioned. At Stitch’s affirmative nod, Kevin continued. “Thank you, Stitch. I really wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen tonight.” Kevin walked off, Stitch staring at him until he was out of sight.

Stitch made his way home, immediately going into the shower (uncharacteristic as that was) to erase any possible clues as to what he’d been doing. But as he let the water wash over him, he only had one thought:

He would do it all again.


	2. Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitch, still in love with the sensation of sucking a cock, searches for an opportunity to do it all again. But instead, he ends up doing something that might just be even better.

Dick… Dick… Penis, member, ponker, schlong, shaft, third leg, _cock_.

It was something that often found its way into Stitch’s thoughts ever since that night on the beach. He knew that he wanted more of it, he just had no idea how he could make that dream into a reality.

He settled, eventually, on sneaking out every few nights, going to the beach and seeing if Kevin was there, or some other man aching to get his dick sucked. Which, he never found.

One of these nights, Stitch met a man named Ian, who certainly seemed appreciative of Stitch’s body, particularly Stitch’s butt. Upon being told about what Stitch was searching for, Ian invited Stitch to come over to his house, which was thankfully pretty close by. It was a nice place, but Stitch didn’t get much time to appreciate that when both he and Ian were fully focused on what they’d be doing in the bedroom.

Ian made his way to the bedroom and gestured for Stitch to follow. Once Stitch entered, Ian tapped on the bed. “Lie down here, on your knees.”

Stitch did as he was told, facing Ian with an eagerness in his eyes. But Stitch was surprised when Ian simply laughed. “No, no…” Ian managed to say as his laughter started to die down. “You gotta face the other way.”

“Ih.” Stitch nodded his head and turned around, giving Ian a lovely view of his behind. “Is this good?” He questioned as he turned his head around, not understanding at all what the goal was.

Ian’s grin stretched just about from ear to ear. “Great, but just one more thing. Could you raise up your butt a little more?”

Stitch obeyed, his face touching the sheets as he raised his ass up. “Now?”

Ian took off his pants and climbed up onto the bed. “Now it’s positively perfect!” He said before slapping Stitch’s butt with all the force he could muster up.

Stitch couldn’t help moaning in pleasure from the impact. He didn’t understand why, something like that _should_ cause him to feel pain, shouldn't it? But instead, it felt like a silent statement that Ian wanted him, badly. It was this action which made Stitch’s dick turn from half-erect to rock-hard.

Stitch turned around again and saw Ian squirting something out of a tube into his hands, before applying it to his penis. “Oh, yeah…” Ian groaned. “Ready for the main event?”

“Ih, ih!” Stitch nodded his head with vigor. “Stitch is ready!”

“Alright…” Ian said, wrapping his hands around Stitch’s hips. “Here goes.”

With that, Ian shoved his penis into Stitch’s asshole, Stitch’s eyes and mouth widening simultaneously from the raw pleasure.

It was a feeling that nothing could have possibly prepared Stitch for, a feeling like some void in him had suddenly been filled up. Stitch treasured the delicious taste that came with sucking a cock and getting a mouthful of cum, but being filled from behind was on a whole other level.

Ian continued to slowly push more of his cock into Stitch’s ass, and with each centimeter that filled him, Stitch felt more and more pleasure coursing through him.

Before Stitch knew it, Ian’s crotch came into contact with Stitch’s butt. The entirety of Ian’s long, hard manhood was inside Stitch, and Stitch’s own penis throbbed uncontrollably from the thought of that. Stitch shook his butt and treasured the sensation of being filled with a man's cock. If it were up to Stitch, he'd feel this all the time.

Then started the thrusting that came with penetration like this. Ian started gentle, but it still made a great experience even better. It meant that Stitch’s anal walls could get stimulated over and over again, as if scratching a persistent itch.

Still, Stitch wanted more in the end. “Harder…” He asked of Ian, who complied and raised the pace. But even that wasn’t enough for the little alien experiment. “Harder…” He requested, and he kept requesting a raise in pace. “Harder! Harder! As hard as you can! Kweesta meega patookie!”

Between gasps, Ian managed to ask Stitch a question. “And… what’s that mean?”

“WRECK MY ASS!” Stitch screamed to the heavens. Ian did just as he was asked, and Stitch loved it. As great as the feeling of being filled with cock was, it was surpassed by the feeling of being roughed up, of being dominated, of being used like a toy.

“I’m gonna cum…” Ian told Stitch. “Do you want it inside? Or do you want me to cum all over your ass?” 

It wasn't a very hard question. Both options sounded good, but Stitch knew right off the bat what he wanted for his first experience with anal sex. “Stitch wants to be filled with cum!” He answered with enthusiasm.

Stitch’s wish came true as he felt Ian’s spunk spurting into his ass. Ian’s groans were like music to Stitch’s ears as he tightened his grasp on Stitch’s hips.

It wasn’t long after Ian’s orgasm started that Stitch felt his own coming near. His eyes rolled up and his tongue flopped out of his mouth as he coated Ian’s bedsheets and pillows with a frankly excessive amount of alien semen.

Ian’s orgasm petered out soon enough, but Stitch’s kept going for about a whole minute after that. Both of them were tired after all was said and done, but not too tired for Stitch to idly lick at Ian's cum-covered cock, or for the two of them to have a short chat. “I could be totally off the ball here, but… Looks to me like you’ve got all the hallmarks of a total slut.” Ian suggested.

“Slut?” Stitch questioned. He’d never heard that term before.

“Someone who _really_ loves to fuck. Or be fucked, like you. Someone who just can’t get enough of it.” Ian clarified.

Something clicked in Stitch’s mind. That word, slut, it just fit Stitch perfectly. Stitch smiled a sincere smile as he stared into Ian’s eyes. “Ih… Stitch is a slut! Stitch loves to be fucked!”

With that revelation taken care of, Stitch began to fall asleep, slightly more content with his new image of himself. There were more questions to be answered, but Stitch knew one thing for sure:

He was a raging, sexaholic alien slut.


End file.
